Matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) and selected other proteases are known to degrade numerous substrates, and especially extracellular matrix proteins. More recently, it was also discovered that some MMPs specifically process certain cell surface receptors to so modify the receptor function, while other MMPs are involved in the generation of apoptotic ligands and chemokine modulation. Not surprisingly, MMPs are therefore involved in various physiological processes, including cell proliferation, migration (adhesion/dispersion), differentiation, angiogenesis, apoptosis and host defense.
Based on the relatively diverse role of MMPs, various diseases have been correlated with MMP activity. For example, increased matrix metalloproteinase-2 (MMP2) transcription has been associated with impaired adipogenesis in type 2 diabetes mellitus (Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2008 Jan. 5), and circulating levels of matrix metalloproteinase (MMP)-10 were reported to be related to inflammation (J Thromb Haemost. 2007 January; 5(1):91-7). In other examples, the kallikrein-kinin system was shown to be significantly implicated in numerous conditions, including inflammation, cancer, and in certain pathologies related to cardiovascular, renal and central nervous systems. In still further examples, diabetes was shown to be associated with increased MMP2 expression as disclosed in U.S. Pat. App. No. 2007/218519, and hypertension was associated with altered kallikrenin activities as described in EP00234095A. Consequently, where exacerbated MMP activity is associated with a disease, various forms of treatment of such diseases with MMP inhibitors were proposed as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. App. No. 2007/294107.
Non-septic shock can have various etiologies (hypovolaemic, cardiogenic, distributive, obstructive, endocrine, etc.) and is often diagnosed by overall clinical appearance such as skin tone, blood pressure, heart rate, oxygenation level, mental clarity, etc. However, and especially with compensated non-septic shock, accurate diagnosis is often difficult, and metabolic analysis may assist in the clinical finding. For example, lactic acid may be used as a parameter. More recently, secretory phospholipase A2 (sPLA2), procalcitonin (PCT) and C-reactive protein (CRP) levels were reported as analytical tools for diagnosis and differentiation of septic shock and non-septic shock (Critical Care 2000, 4(Suppl 1):P68). Similarly, diagnosis of septic shock and SIRS has been performed using a multi-marker analysis as described in U.S. Pat. App. No. 2005/164238. However, such analyses are often time consuming, relatively expensive, and can often not be carried out at the point of care (e.g., accident site).
Therefore, while numerous methods of diagnosing shock art (and especially non-septic shock) are known in the art, all or almost all of them suffer from various disadvantages. Thus, there is still a need to provide improved diagnostic tools and methods for identification and staging of non-septic shock.